The identification labels used for luggage in aircraft are all equipped with a bar code. The bar code contains data and information for identifying the luggage, which thus allows the luggage to be indexed and identified during check-in, loading and unloading. The bar code can contain identification information about the luggage, its owner, flight number, etc. However, for reliability and security reasons, the identification system of such labels tends to be replaced by a radiofrequency system featuring an electronic chip containing the information and an antenna used to exchange data with a remote reader also equipped with an antenna, the chip and the antenna being connected together. The radiofrequency type identification technique can be substituted with or be added to the more traditional bar code identification techniques. The problem, however, that emerges from such a technique is the difficulty and the cost in installing the radiofrequency type read/write system for such labels at all airports of the world, which demonstrates the need to retain two types of reading systems. The labels known as “mixed”, therefore equipped simultaneously with a bar code and a radiofrequency type system, will thus apply to the entire luggage identification market.
The problem that arises then is the modification of the read/write system currently installed at airports, which enables only bar code identification labels to be read. Therefore, there exist devices capable of creating a bar code to transpose the coded information and to encode the chip with the same information. There are printers capable of generating luggage identification labels, these labels been adapted to be read optically as well as with a radiofrequency system. These printers are capable of printing a bar code on an identification label equipped with a radiofrequency system and simultaneously encoding the chip. This type of printer could thus replace the current bar code identification label printers available on the market. One of the significant problems of this solution resides in the cost that such a replacement represents. This replacement seems all the more inappropriate since bar code identification label printers for luggage are reliable and efficient.